fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC42 / Transcript
Yomi Arc, Episode 42: Deadly Danger at Kyoto! The Nightmare Begins. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (The four months... Four months have passed since we traveled to Takamagahara. We are on December 28th. While we studying in the Heian High School, I going to spend time with my father and training with Father Remington. But I know that one day, a heavy fate waiting for me.) In the city of Kyoto in a winter season when the snow fell from the sky, covered the whole city, at first sight everything is quiet with people walking quietly. In the Maruyama Park, Kurumu was dating with Mizore. Among the crowd, Romeo and Juliet walks in love. Juliet: *shivered* Was so cold this winter, say we will soon move to the end of the year party. Romeo: Still at least, no more Jikochu around. Juliet: Your lips, they're cold. Let me give you a warm kiss. They smiled at each other and they kissed with their feelings as Juliet caressed Romeo's cheek with one of her hand. After both Romeo and Juliet broke their kiss, the two breathed that produced a steam from their mouths. They glanced one each other with passion. Romeo: Your lips are so soft and warm that a burning sun. Juliet: I love you, Romeo. When she about to kiss Romeo, an earthquake and explosion occurred nearby that noticed everyone around and nearby. Every citizens in Kyoto were surprised as they witnessed the darkness seize Takamagahara and the whole world as they looked up, included Portia in Takamagahara. Portia: That's... the ultimate battle that will take place? Somewhere, Youkai and demons are released from Yomi and begin to bringing chaos. A young delinquent girl named Takane Katsu, who is Jo's rival and friend had witnessed. Takane: Youkai? A puddle of water appeared around a shoal of Akkorokamuis and launches a spiraling tornado of water towards them, sent them flying into the air and others are captured with their tentacles. The citizens, including Juliet's father and friends, Rosette's younger brother, Joshua, Remington, Meg and Jo's friends, Esther's half elder sister, Mary, and her friends, Tsukune and Moka's friends along with Kokoa and Koumori, are watching the dark event occurred. Hermione's parents are watching outside the Borromeo Hot Spring, hoping their daughter and Tybalt are alright. Leontes then appeared in the Kyoto Tower and his armies of Youkai and demons starts the invasion among Kyoto. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Yamachichi. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 4 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 3 into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the Ayakashi, Leontes and his armies along with his Ayakashi starts the invasion among Kyoto and the whole world. Leontes: Army of Youkai and demons, start making war and turn the world into hell! The war among the whole world begins as the darkness and fire have burned certain places in any continent. Back to Kyoto as the snow was melted by heat and fire, the panicked crowd are screamed and trying to leave Kyoto in disorder by take into shelter in the Izumo Village while demons attacked the population. . Intermission. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku and Sharuru appears in the second eyecatch. . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! ???: ! Juliet: *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Yomi Arc. A Bad Surprise! The Hope Goes Missing! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Transcripts